Star Trek: Communicator
Der Star Trek: Communicator war als Nachfolger des Star Trek: The Official Fan Club Magazine von 1994 bis 2005 das Magazin des offiziellen ''Star–Trek''–Clubs. Der deutsche Ableger des US–amerikanischen Clubs begann im Jahr 2000 mit der Veröffentlichung im deutschsprachigen Raum. Die Original–Artikel aus den US–amerikanischen Ausgaben wurden von Ralph Sander übersetzt. Deutschsprachige Ausgaben №1 }} * Sensor Readings – News * Star Trek Update – Rick Berman (Dan Madsen) * Pathfinder – Die Rückkehr von Troi und Barclay (Melissa Perenson) * Zeitreisen – Reisen an den Rand der Ewigkeit (Deborah Fisher) * Chek–up mit Chakotay (Melissa Perenson) * Die Föderation ruft... Harve Bennett (Kevin Dilmore) * Zeitreisen auf dem Papier (Kevin Dilmore & Dayton Ward) * Zeitreisen – Eher Fakt oder mehr Fiktion? (Andre Bormanis) * In die Karten geschaut (Rich Handley) * Backstage beim klingonischen Hamlet (Lawrence M. Schoen) * Data–Access (Richard Arnold & Lee Phillips) * Sammler–Continuum (Jim Brumbaugh) * Zeitreisen von Gestern (Terry Ray Hiller) * Artefakte aus der Zukunft (Harry Werkman, Jr.) №2 }} * Sensor Readings – News * Kes kehrt zurück – in "Fury"! (Kevin Dilmore) * Eine "Rettungsleine" in den Alpha–Quadranten (Kevin Dilmore) * Star Trek Update – Rick Berman (Dan Madsen) * Harry Kim's langer Weg nach Hause – Auf den Spuren des wahren Garrett Wang (Melissa Perenson) * Behind the Scenes ** Ein Wunder namens Matte Zeichnung (Deborah Fisher) ** Der Requisiteuer (Deborah Fisher) ** Alien Lifestyle (Deborah Fisher) ** Star Trek Komponisten der Gegenwart (Kevin Dilmore) ** Die Musik im Auge (Larry Nemecek) * Geständnis eines cardassianischen Spions (Kevin Dilmore) * Neues vom Büchermarkt (Klaus G. Beck, Boris G. Walfort & Ralph Sander) * Sammler–Continuum (Jim Brumbaugh) * Die vielen Facetten der Paralleluniversen (Terry Ray Hiller) * Data–Access – Geld, Musik, eine vermisste Crew und die Borg! (Richard Arnold & Lee Phillips) * Die Barkasse der Toten (Deobrak Fisher & Larry Nemecek) * The Making of Star Trek V: The FInal Frontier (Peter Osteried) * Star Trek: Voyager – Episodenbericht "Virtuoso" (Thomas Höhl) №3 }} * Sensor Readings – News * Star Trek: The Experience... Im Jahr 2000 und danach (Kevin Dilmore) * Star Trek Update – Rick Berman (Dan Madsen) * Star Trek – X (Matthew Saunders) * Keine Pause für Number One – Jonathan Frakes gönnt sich keine Ruhe (Melissa Perenson) * Ein Bericht zur Fed Con 2000: Fed Con 8 (Astrid Kaberna) * Star Trek: Voyager – Episodenbericht "Live Fast and Prosper" (Thomas Höhl) * Die Original Crew... "New Earth" – Eine neue Richtung für Star Trek Geschichten (Kevin Dilmore) * Das Ende ist nah, doch Robert Duncan McNeill wird Paris nie vergessen (Melissa Perenson) * Erkenntnisse über die letzte Grenze: Wie es um die Reise ins Alls im neuen Millenium wirklich bestellt ist (Stephen R. Wolcott) * Sid & Nana (Gayle Stever) * Der Moment der Erkenntnis – Wie einige unserer liebsten Trek Darsteller der Schauspielerei verfielen (Deborah Fisher) * Trekking to Toy Fair 2000 (Jim Brumbaugh) * Data–Access – Tippfehler, Milleniumwahnsinn und Bloopers! (Richard Arnold & Lee Phillips) * Treknologie: Phaser? (Terry Ray Hiller) * Sammler–Continuum (Jim Brumbaugh) * Das Beste wieder auf CD (Kevin Dilmore) №4 }} * Sensor Readings – News * Paramount Home Entertainment (Thomas Höhl) * Aliens of the Delta–Quadrant (Melissa J. Perenson) ** Kes & The Ocampa (Kevin Dilmore) ** Kazon – Das Geheimnis ihrer Frisuren! (Kevin Dilmore) ** Eine Frage der Zeit: Kurtwood Smith & das Krenim Imperium ** Hinter der Maske der Jäger: Tony Todd als der Hirogen ** J. Paul Boehmer: "Eins" mit den Borg * Star Trek: Voyager – Episodenbericht "Der Spuk auf Deck 12" (Thomas Höhl) * Neues vom Büchermarkt (Klaus G. Beck) * De in seinen eigenen Worten (Larry Nemecek) * Star Trek: Voyager – Episodenbericht "Unimatrix Zero" (Thomas Höhl) * Star Trek – Die Story (Andrea Skarzek) * Trading Card Update * Data Access – Musik, Astronomie, neue Blooper – und mehr (Richard Arnold & Chris Childers) * Treknologie: Wie würde eine Stasis Einheit arbeiten? (Terry Ray Hiller) №5 }} * Sensor Readings – News * Paramount Home Entertainment (Thomas Höhl) * Star Trek Update – Rick Berman (Dan Madsen) * Voyager: Jetzt solo (Deborah Fisher) * The Deep Space Nine Companion – Besser geht's fast nicht (Kevin Dilmore) * Der einzige und zukünftige Ferengi: Armin Shimerman spricht über Quark (Gayle Stever) * Zurück aus der Zukunft mit The Merchant Prince (Kevin Dilmore) * Zwanzig Jahre danach – Star Trek: Der Film erscheint in kompletter Fassung auf DVD (Kevin Dilmore) * Die Echsen kommen – Wildstorm Comics widmet sich den Gorn (Rich Handley) * The Making of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Erik Farreti) * Data Access – Von verlorenen Szenen und Nachvertonungen (Richard Arnold & Lee Phillips) * Treknologie: Doing it on Impulse! (Terry Ray Hiller) * Sammler Continuum (Jim Brumbaugh) * Das Ultarama: Eine Fan Idee faßt Fuß (Jim Brumbaugh) №6 }} * Sensor Readings – News * Star Trek Update – Rick Berman (Dan Madsen) * Die Frauen von Star Trek (Deborah Fisher) ** D.C. Fonatana – Die Frau der "frühen" Zukunft (Kevin Dilmore) ** Jeri Taylor – Der erste weibliche Trek–"Captain" (Deborah Fisher) ** Auf der Star Trek–Karriereleiter (Merri Howard) ** Junie Lowery Johnson – Die Casting–Frau von Star Trek (Kevin Dilmore) ** Majel Barrett–Roddenberry (Deborah Fisher) ** Nichelle Nichols – Ruffrequenzen noch immer offen (Melissa Perenson) ** Joan Collins – Das ewige Opfer (Rich Handley) ** Jane Wyatt – Mutter ist die Beste (Jamie Painter Young) ** Barbara Luna – Reflektionen der "Mirror" Marlena (Kevin Dilmore) ** Zwei Exoten: France Nuyten und Elaan (Kevin Dilmore) ** In Gedenken: Bibi Besch – Eine persönliche Anmerkung (Eric A. Stillwell) ** Kirstie Alley – Vulkanisches Halbblut (Rich Handley) ** Gates McFadden – Doktor, mutter, Commander, Held (Meilssa Perenson) ** Marina Sirtis – Göttin des Mitgefühls (Rich Handley) ** Whoopie Goldberg in himmlischer Mission (Rich Handley) ** Denise Crosby – Tasha Yar fällt aus der Rolle (Kevin Dilmore) ** Suzie Plakson – Selar, Ms. Q und die allgegenwärtige K'Ehleyr (Kevin Dilmore) ** Hart, klug und am Leben: Alfre Woodard's Lily Sloane (Melissa Perenson) ** Alice Krige – Unheimliche und sinnliche Borg–Königin (Melissa Perenson) ** Lady Captain: Tricia O'Neill über Rachel Garrett (Kevin Dilmore) ** Donna Murphy – Seelenvolle, junggebliebene Anij (Melissa Perenson) * The Making of Star Trek–Generations (Erik Ferreti) * 7. Staffel Voyager – Eine Übersicht (Thomas Höhl) * Star Trek: Voyager – Episodenbericht "Drive" (Thomas Höhl) * Treknologie: Im Warpkern – Materie Antimaterie (Terry Ray Hiller) * Data Access – Knifflige Fragen und Antworten (Richard Arnold & Lee Phillips) №7 }} * Sensor Readings – News * Die Frauen von Star Trek ** Nana Visitor – Kämpfen für Kira (Gayle Stever) ** Terry Farrell – Jadzia: Kraft durch Selbstvertrauen (Melissa Perenson) ** Nicole de Boer – Die vielen Seiten von Dax (Kevin Dilmore) ** Chase Masterson – Mehr als nur Leeta (Kevin Dilmore) ** Louise Fletcher – Die eiskalte Herzenswärme der Kai Winn (Kevin Dilmore) ** Roslaind Chao – Keiko und das wahre Leben (Kevin Dilmore) ** Mary Kay Adams – Knallharte Klingonin Grilka (Gayle Stever) ** Cecily Adams – Grosses Vorbild Moogi (Jamie Painter Young) ** Kate Mulgrew – Der Captain auf der Brücke (Deborah Fisher) ** Jeri Ryan – Schöner Kopf mit Köpfchen (Deborah Fisher) ** Roxann Dawson – Zäh, klug und frischgebackene Mutter (Melissa Perenson) ** Jennifer Lien – Die Macht hinter Kes (Kevin Dilmore) ** Dawn Velasquez – Auf der Leiter ganz nach oben (Jamie Painter Young) ** Susanna Thomspon – Von Trill–Tabus zur Borg–Königin (Melissa Perenson) ** Arlene Fukai – Klein aber oho (Larry Nemecek) ** Kim Friedman und Allison Liddi – Frauen auf dem echten "Platz in der Mitte" (Melissa Perenson) * Neues vom Büchermarkt (Klaus G. Beck & Patrick Ahrer) * Star Trek: Away Team (Dirk Bartholomä) * The Making of Star Trek: First Contact (Erik Ferreti) * Star Trek: Voyager – Ein Rückblick Season 1–2 (Thomas Höhl) * Star Trek: Voyager – Episodenbericht "Flesh and Blood" (Thomas Höhl) * Gutes Blatt in Orlando: DecipherCon 2000 (Rich Handley) №8 }} №9 }} №10 }} №11 }} №12 }} №13 }} №14 }} №15 }} №16 }} №17 }} №18 }} №19 }} №20 }} №21 }} №22 }} №23 }} №24 }} №25 }} №26 }} №27 }} №28 }} №29 }} №30 }} №31 }} №32 }} №33 }} №34 }} №35 }} №36 }} №37 }} №38 }} №39 }} №40 }} en:Star Trek: Communicator Kategorie:Nachschlagewerk